Falling Into Place
by TeamJacob1324
Summary: When Three friends find them selves in Twilight, will they save the story or change it? AU, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Welcome to my first finished chapter!!1! WOOT! This is an idea I have read about before, so don't get all angry with me! This is dedicated to my best friends Alice and Tyler! You guys are my Twilighters!**

**We've Got the Party**

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall, show the world our face  
Its friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you _

Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers

My name is Megan Kedzlie, and I am a Twilighter. I listen to twilight podcasts and have at least two copies of each of the books, and have printed out the 12 chapters of Midnight Sun. I am as Twilight obsessed as you can get. So are my best friends, Tyler and Alice. This is the story of our ride into Twilight.

"Ty, you seriously have the wrong idea about Jacob, He is only with Reneesme because Bella and stupid Edward are together. If I had my way, Jacob and Leah would end up together. That would work best."

I smirked as Tyler took this in, shaking her head. "She does have a point Tyler!" Alice agreed, even though she constantly referred to herself as Switzerland.

Tyler picked up her copy of Eclipse, with all her ideas and post-it notes and found the page she was looking for. "See! Jacob kissed Bella without asking! That is way more prudish than Edward!"

Tyler had a point, but I knew Jacob rocked, way more than Edward. "Well at least Jacob isn't a pedophile!"

This conversation went on for another thirty minutes until Alice finally made us give peace.

She does really remind me of Alice Cullen, a lot. I think of a lot of my friends as characters from Twilight.

I think Tyler would either be Rosalie, or Tanya. Such a blonde...

As for me, I am not sure. I have never thought of myself as a twilight character, but if I did, I would want to be Rosalie.

School has seriously sucked lately, classes seemed to be stretching for more time, and lunch only gave us a short period of time to eat and read, so we always made up for it with speed reading.

Notes were passed with ideas for fan fictions, and breaks were spent discussing actors and effects in the Twilight Movie.

"This is going to be such an awesome holiday!" We were all travelling to forks, without siblings and parents.

My cousin lived in Forks, and we were going to stay with her. This was going to be the best holiday ever!

**P.S. Sorry it is so short, will get better as the plot goes on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo! Here is the second chapter. Love it like it is your child, I spent precious school lessons writing it up! I want to give a **

**EMMETT SIZED THANKS TO MY CO-WRITERS TYLER AND ALICE, YOU GUYS RAWK SAWKS!**

**So eat it up peepz!**

**Get Back**

_I wanna get back, to the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to_

Demi Lovato

"OMG We're here!" Tyler was freaking out as we landed onto American soil.

We looked out, and it was exactly as it was described in the books. Dark. Wet. Boring.

But not when we were searching for vampires it wouldn't be. Yet of course, Tyler being the klutz she is, tripped over as we walked into the airport.

"Crap that hurt!" She clutched her leg in pain. Alice crouched and looked at the knee. Being very accident prone, she knew what she was looking at.

Alice smiled and replied, "You have a sprain, which you will probably need to be looked at by a doctor." Stage one of our plan was complete without planning.

"Let's see if we can find Erin, then we can head to Forks Hospital where Dr. Cullen should be." This was a joke, the vampire hunting, but it gave us something to do.

We walked through the arrivals and picked up our luggage. I finally noticed Erin at the back of the airport, trying to find me.

I ran to her and gathered her in a bear hug. Three years had given me a big boost on height, and I was now taller than her.

"Jeez Megan, can you stop growing it's scary!" Erin cried as she took in my height. "You are so skinny, that is going to change while you are living with me!" I guessed that she had become a better cook than how she was last time I saw her.

"Tell that to my mum, she says I eat like a horse." I said while laughing. "We better go and get Ty and Allie."

I grabbed my bag off the conveyer belt and threw it onto one of the three trolleys, which were mostly covered by all of Tyler's bags. "Tyler, what do you want to do here? Start your own country?" "Nope, Just find the cullens."

I rolled my eyes "No matter how much we look we wont find them, they are fictional characters." Alice and Tyler exchanged glances and whispered "She needs to read twilight."

"No I don't! I just want to get to the house!" Alice looked at me seriously and pointed at the arrivals board. "Don't you realize what is happening tomorrow in the book? Bella is arriving from Phoenix."

My eyes widened with realization. I ran and looked at the board. The next flight from Phoenix wasn't arriving until tomorrow afternoon, which gave us time to go and sleep off the jet lag. "No, No, No, you cannot be serious!"

Now I was the one freaking out. This couldn't be happening! Suddenly, I noticed the car pulling into the driveway. I got out and walked to the house.

Erin leaped in front of me and told me that we were staying next door, it was her friend's house, and they were away on vacation for a couple months.

"Sweet, we will go and unpack, then take Tyler to the hospital." Tyler shook her head and replied "No, I can go to the doctors, you guys go and get use to Forks, we are going to be here for a while."

I could tell she wanted to get out and about. I couldn't blame her, Ty had always been the energetic one out of the three of us.

I watched her drive away and turned back to the house we were staying in. It was great, dark brown wood, with lots of small hanging plants above the deck.

Alice and I carried our bags into the house and dumped them onto the living room floor. "Shall we go and look around town."

We grabbed a spare key that was lying on the kitchen counter and walked into town.

Forks was extremely small.

There was a grocers, a furniture store, a book store, and Newton's Outfitters. I looked at the sign twice before showing Alice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

I planned to let her be the one to talk, seeing as she was way more outdoorsy than I was.

A boy, a year or two older than us walked out and smiled. "Hey welcome to Newton's Outfitters, I am Mike, what do you need today?" As Alice saw I was at a loss for words, she saved me from myself.

"Hey, I am looking for some new hiking boots, do you know where I could get some?" As she and Mike talked, I stared. He looked like the guy Bella described. Tallish, Blonde and bluish eyes. He looked energetic and happy.

"Uh, Al? I am going to the clothes store." I walked out and looked left and right, finally spotting a clothes shop down the road. I jogged down, trying to warm up my legs. I couldn't believe it would be this cold.

I walked into the shop, staring at the dresses. I heard a light voice carry from the other side of the store. I slowly followed the sound.

"Jasper, can you hand me the jacket? No! The beige one." "Alice, I can't tell the difference."

I dived behind the glasses stand and pulled out my cellphone, hitting speeddial. Neither Alice nor Tyler answered.

I grabbed a jacket and decided to check if it was the Alice and Jasper, even though a tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me they were fictional characters.

The light was dim at the back of the store, yet the two people almost glowed. The girl had short, spiky dark (almost black) hair, and the boy's light blonde hair shone against his pale skin, which documented what scars he had.

I looked away as she turned towards where I was standing. I pulled back my hair into a ponytail, only to notice Alice watching Jasper and murmering quietly to him.

I quickly let it fall back onto my shoulders and went to pay for the jacket. I left as fast as I could and rubbed my head. This town was seriously freaking me out.

I ran into Newton's to save Alice from Mikes wrath and we headed back home to see where Tyler was.


End file.
